Gate of Serran
by Sinsin1995
Summary: Roemma, the world of humans, always lived in peace and harmony until suddenly, the King of Draconia decided to start the war without any clear reason. Chapter 1 : Declaration on the war Updated.
1. Prologue

Hi there, long time no see.  
>It has been about 2 or 3 years ago since the last time I published my stories at fanfiction.<br>This I hope you will enjoy this one :).

* * *

><p>Gate of Serran<br>-_Prologue_-  
>Hakara Sinsin<p>

Main Chara : Kanda Yuu  
>Disclaimer : D . gray-man belongs to Hoshino Katsura<p>

.

.

Since thousands years ago Roemma has been devided into four great nation, the Land of Phyren, the Land of Aquasia, the Land of Woann, and the Land od Athymus. The Land of Phyren is ruled by the Kingdom of Phyre under the authority of King Yoald, the Land of Aquasia is ruled by the Kingdom of Falliia under the authority of King Aderan, the Land of Woann is ruled by the Kingdom of Callen under the authority of King Edrud, and the Land of Athymus is ruled by the Kingdom of Draconia under the authority of King Sheryll whose his beloved daughter, Rhoad, has just passed away. The Kingdom of Fallia and the Kingdom of Phyre have formed a tight bond of friendship for many decades as the Kingdom of Callen and the Kingdom of Draconia have done. The four great nation has lived in peace and harmony until suddenly King Sheryll betrayed the firmly bonded friendship between the Kingdom of Callen and the Kingdom of Draconia. King Edrud, the ruler of Callen, was killed by King Sheryll himself. There was the point where a pen and ink began to write on a new page of Roemma. The point where the war and bloodsheds on Roemma has started.

_._

_._

_-Prologue Ends-_

* * *

><p>That's the prologue. The idea of writing this story suddenly poped up into my mind about 3 days ago. I think it's because I watched too much Merlin and played too much fire emblem XD. I'll try to finish and update the first chapter about a week from now, I can't promise though. :( I'll be glad to recieve any reviews, criticism, or suggestion from the readers :). <em><br>_


	2. Chapter 1: Declaration of the War

Gate of Serran  
>-Chapter 1: Declaration of War-<br>_Hakara Sinsin_  
>.<p>

Disclaimer: D. gray-man and its characters belong to Hoshino Katsura. Fire Emblem belongs to Shouzou Kaga. The character Jelena belongs to the Devine Lotus 686. Eve belongs to Bla4ckberry, Dinh belongs to ShiroKuro D.T., Pria belongs to Silver Dragon 72, Juliette, Alvin, and Yoshua are my friends. I only own Sinsin and my imagination.

.

.

Her bare foot steps lightly on the cold marble floor, not making any sound. She tightens her handgrip to make sure that the small little girl who is currently holding her hand will follow her right away when she makes a sudden movement. Even though she pants hard and feels like her legs are losing their strength to keep her standing, she keeps her pure frozen aquamarine orbs scan through every inch of the splendor corridor with cautious. Sweat is dripping from her face and wet her bangs. There, at the edge of the corridor, her frozen aquamarine orbs spot a shadow of two royal guards running towards her. Quickly, without looking at the small girl whose hand is in her grip right now, she turns her back on the guards. Running as fast as she could and panting hard. Her thigh long raven hair sways behind her back, following her very movement.

The little girl has no other choice but to follow when she feels her hand is being pulled by the elder one to run. She doesn't say a single word nor does any struggle, however her crimson eyes which are as fierce as fire can't hide their worries as she stare at the figure of the girl pulling her hand. The little girl is lost in her thoughts when she suddenly feels her hand is being pulled again to another direction. She takes a little time to look behind her back as she runs with the elder girl. A glimpse of fear breaks through her heart at the same time as she sees about seven royal guards run after them. The moment she turns her head back to the front, she is certainly sure that the good fortune is not on their side today.

There is no escape for the two girls. They are trapped in a ring of royal guards. The little one already closed her scarlet eyes and hugs the leg of her sister with her shaking body tightly. However the elder one doesn't want to give up yet. Her aquamarine orbs shine brightly and very soon the air around her starts to freeze. Thousands of frozen ice spines start to be formed surrounding the body of the two young girls. At the command of the elder girl's ringing voice, those countless needles fly with high speed and pierce every single part of the royal guards' body. The trace of blood scattered on the floor formed an orbit of red circle surrounding the girls. Panting hard, the long haired girl lost her balance and fall to the ground.

"_Nee-chan! Nee-chan!"_

.

.

"Young Prince! Please, wait!" says a servant running in a castle corridor. Her curly brown hair waves behind her back as she chases the black haired Young Prince who is walking a few meters in front of her. She is too busy running after the Prince that she doesn't realize one of her feet tripper over.

"W-whoaaaa..."

She falls on the ground followed by a clanking sound of a silver tray hitting the floor. The Price turns back, looking at his 'saddening' servant who is lying on the ground with. He crossed his hands in front of his chest and lean himself to the closest wall.

"Say whatever you want and do whatever you please, I'm not going to wear those pathetic clothes no matter what," He smirks to the servant girl and continues his walk.

"Hey, Kanda, don't be so cruel to your servant," a familiar female voice stops his movement and makes him turn his back once again. At the end of the corridor the Young Prince can sees a beautiful figure of young girl walking towards them with half of her wavy honey brown hair tied up behind her head.

"P-Princess Jelena!" says the servant when she notices the girl walking towards her.

"Can you stand up, Miranda?" asks her to the servant, offering her hands to help the servant to stand up. The servant girl, who she called Miranda, tries to stand up on her own in hurry. She doesn't dare to touch the hands the Princess standing in front of her. Owning to stand up quickly she ends up of tripped for the second time. The Young Princess can do nothing but chuckles at the servant amusing attitude. She grabs both of the servant arms to help her to stand up. The servant girl quickly bows to her as she stands up.

"Let me," she says to the servant as she takes the clothes from the servant's arm. Miranda quickly hand over her the clothes and bow before she goes leaving the Princess and the Prince alone.

"What are you doing here, Jelena?" asks the Young Prince with his cold tone.

"What? No welcome for me after a whole year not meeting me? That's so cold of you," she asks the Young Prince back, her hazel eyes glint playfully.

"Tch...," The Prince quickly turns his look away from those hazel eyes.

"Alright, alright, just kidding. So would you be so kind to wear these royal clothes?" she says while smiling to him.

"No."

"What's so hard about wearing a simple set of clothes?"

"They make me feel uncomfortable and hot."

"Bear with it only for three hour royal celebration only."

"No."

"Come on, it's for your father birthday."

"No."

"Okay, for the dinner time only?"

"No."

"Please?"

"No."

The last 'No' Kanda said makes Jelena loosen her smile and rises her eyebrow. A moment later her lips curves and perform an evil smile," You will regret for saying 'No' to me."

"And what might you do to make me regret for saying 'No' to you?" asks the Young Prince in challenging voice manner. He, on purpose, put stressing tone on the word 'No'.

"Ah, you're right. There's nothing that I can do to make you wear these clothes. Poor me… Here, take it, do whatever you want with it, or just burn it into ashes so you will never see them again," She says while throwing the clothes to Kanda as he catches the clothes with both of his hand.

"It's not like you, giving up so soon."

Jelena grins evilly as she hears Kanda's word. The Young Prince notices this grin and stay on his guard.

"What are you planni—O-OI!" He can't do anything when Jelena make a sudden movement to tear off his top cloth in a single hand pull and the royal clothes he holds is the one to blame for causing him not being able to prevent the Princess's hand from tearing his cloth off. Jelena runs as fast as she can to Kanda's room and locks the door with a long wooden block before the Young Prince manages to catch up. She leans her body on the door and curves a smile on her lips for her victory. Not long after that she feels a hard knock on the door.

"OI! JELENA! OPEN THE DOOR!" shouts Kanda.

"No."

"OI, I NEED TO GET MY TOP CLOTH!" the Young Prince hasn't gives up yet. He keeps knocking the door hard.

"Use the one in your hand!" she answers half shouting.

"AS IF I WILL!"

"Then bear to wear the torn clothes on the dinner!"

"OI!" He receives no answer for the last shout. Annoyed, he kicks the door hard.

"Damn!"

.

.

Anybody will be fascinated when they visit the Castle of Callen. The outer design of the castle made so incredibly and grandly. Engravings of each room inside carved with amazing detail. Red carpet spread all over the court room and hallway. Luxurious ornaments adorn the walls of the palace. Fancy chandeliers hanging on the ceiling of the room emit its glamorous light. However today the kitchen is more disorganized than how it is usually. The royal chefs are busy with their cooking. The royal servant's keep come in and out in the kitchen to deliver the cooked food to the dining room. They don't care about the sweat streaming down their forehead. Everyone is too morale to welcome the banquet between the two kingdoms who have been friends for a long time.

.

A forest can always be the best place to hide in the middle of the night. The howling melody of the wolves in the middle of the night blends perfectly with the voices of nocturnal animals. Together they hum the cry of the horrifying night. Their endless depth of darkness shows nothing but the eyes of the beasts.

There, in the outline of the forest which grows behind the Castle of Callen, a large group of a royal army hides. They keep watchful eyes to the castle, ready to attack whenever a signal is given. On the armor they are wearing, painted the emblem which surely not the emblem of Callen.

.

Sounds of horses' shoes stepping on the ground can be heard as four black figures wearing cloaks pass through the gate enter the yard of Callen's Castle. There in front of the main door, the Old King of Callen accompanied by his guards waits for those figures to reach his place. The wind blowing under the dark starless sky sways his grayish hair which is as long as his shoulders. The golden crown of Callen stands firmly on his head doesn't get moved by the swaying night wind. The four figures open the hood of their cloaks as their horses stop right in front of the Old King.

"My brother! King Sheryl..," welcomes the Old King of Woann, Edrud, as they get down from their horses. King Sheryl from Athymus escorted by his son and two royal guards has arrived on the gate of Callen's Castle. The two King hug each other as an expression of the happiness to be able to meet each other again.

"Nice to meet you again, King Edrud," says the Young Prince as they end the hugs with small pads on each other back and low pitch laughter. His long wavy black hair is hidden under his cloak and his golden eyes that were inherited from his father look right into the Old King's orbs. King Edrud nods on the Prince's statement," Nice to meet you too, Tyki," he says. The Young Prince only gives his polite smile as his answer for the Old King. The Old King gives his command to his guards to open the main door and invites his guess to come in. He leads the King of Athymus and his son straight into the dining room.

"Now, my brother, where is our sweet little Princess?" asks King Sheryl as they walk. The Old King chuckles for a moment before he answers, "That little girl is still in her room, she was very excited when she heard that she'll meet your son again. At the end she stressed herself out only for choosing what kind of dress she has to wear. Wouldn't it be nice if these two can be together and get married soon?"

"Yeah it must be Great," King Sheryl says," that way I can have a daughter once more. The death of my daughter, Rhoad, has been quite a hard slap in my face, but now, I can rejoice for having a daughter once more. Thanks to your princess, Dinh."

The Prince, Tyki, can do nothing but to roll his eyes as the Old Kings speak. He knows too well that both of them are lying, especially his own father. For the Woann Princess to replace his beloved daughter in his heart is nothing but pretty words. He knows better than anyone else how much his father adores his endearing little sister, how much he loves her, how much he spoiled her, he swears that he knows better than anyone else. Besides he isn't forgetting his secret missions here. A sly smirk plays on his face.

'_It's better for me to hurry up before everything is too late...'_

"Sorry to interrupt my King," the golden eyed Prince says as he bows to the King, Edrud," May I have the pleasure for escorting your daughter to the dining room?"

.

Everything is perfectly organized when the two old King reach the dining room. On the long dining table in the middle of the room, dozens of delicious dishes placed on it. King Sheryl and King Edrud head to each chair on the edge of the table. A maid comes in and brings the royal finest wine on a silver tray. A 'pop' sound can be heard when she opened the cork cap on the top of the bottle's mouth. Gently she pours the wine into the crystal glass her King is holding then into the crystal glass King Sheryl is holding. King Edrud lifts his glass high.

"For our everlasting friendship"

The king sitting on the other edge of the table smirks as he lifts his glass high. They gulp down the wine on their crystal glass to the last drop and place the glass on the table.

"You know, Edrud, You should always put your guard on. Especially on an old friend like me," says King Sheryl to King Edrud.

Not noticing the danger approaching him, the old King burst into another low pitched laughter," I should, or else your son will take my beloved daughter from my arms.

"You are such a neat person on predicting the future, my friend. Sadly you can't see what is it the danger in front of you."

The Woann King can't move out of the shock when King Sheryl suddenly takes out his sword and dashes towards him.

"This is the end of our friendship, my friend."

.

The Woann Princess sits in front of her dressing table. She sighs heavily as she looks on her reflection on the mirror. A perfect short black haired princess wearing a circlet made of pure white pearl on her head. Her chestnut eyes gaze lazily on her image. She always hates dinner between the Kingdoms. Everyone talks about political issues or anything that make her bored and she's there with to do nothing but listening to their boring lectures.

"There you are little princess..," a baritone voice takes her out of her daydream. When she turns her head to see who has just surprised her she sees a man with long black curly hair. His golden eyes are looking straight at her.

"Oh, God! You surprised me Tyki!" states the Princess, she rolls her eyes at the figure of the man.

"So, your father mention about his daughter, Dinh, can't wait to see me or something," teases the Prince making the Princess he called Dinh sighs hard.

"Come on, Tyki. I know that you're smart enough to know that it was a lie."

"Is it? What a shame. I was hoping that it was true," says the black haired Prince as he takes his step closer to the Princess. The Princess, Dinh, doesn't seem to care for what he is doing. She turns her back again and starts tidying her stuff on her dressing table. She doesn't realize that the Prince has become so close to her and starts taking out a handkerchief.

"And how many times have I reminded you, Young Prince? Don't enter my room without my permission or knocking on my door first. Have you learned no manners, Ty- TYKI!"

Dinh is barely able to dodge when the Prince tries to grab her body and put his handkerchief in front of her nose "What are you doing, Tyki?"

"What else does it seems like? Trying to get you kidnapped of course, now be a good girl and let me finish my job," Tyki replies.

It was too late when she notices that the sound of aggression is starting to be heard faintly from her outside castle. She needs to warn her father but she has to find a way to get away from Tyki first. When she finds the changes, she quickly runs to her door and tries to open it. Unfortunately it is locked.

"Searching for this?" asks the Prince. He hangs her door key on his index finger and shows it to her. His other hand takes out his sword from its sheath.

"Why are you doing this, Tyki, why did you betray us?"

"The reason is none of your business," he answers and dash forward, attacking Dinh. The Princess tries her hardest to block and dodge all of his attacks with her bare hands. However she can do nothing more when she is trapped between the windows and Tyki's hands. The man in front of her is not the Tyki that she knows anymore. He is not the gentle Tyki that she recognizes as her adoptive big brother. She closes her eyes and resigns to what will happen next.

Tyki doesn't waste this chance. He quickly takes out the handkerchief and places it on her nose. The princess can feel her body becomes numb as she feels her legs weaken and barely supports her to stand up. Just when she is about to fall, a sharp lance pierces through the window and scratches Tyki's cheek. A few drops of blood start dripping from the wound and falls on the floor. The Prince can't takes his golden eyes out of the sharp gaze of the two sharp emerald eyes of the brown haired female knight who's riding her Wyvern. The wyvern knight catches the Princess's body perfectly before she falls to the ground from the height. In a blink of an eye, the wyvern flies away from the castle.

-Declaration of War: Ends-


End file.
